Gracias a él
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: Esto... no sabía en que sección colocar este Reto One-shot. Asi que lo mejor es que lo leais y ya está, y aunque no lo parezca SÍ hay Ron x Hermione...


**Gracias a él**

**Bueno esto es la "vuelta" del reto que propuse a Aran Granger. Un Pansy / Ron en toda regla... o quizá no...**

** No tenía ni idea en qué categoría poner este One-Shot. Ya veréis por qué lo pongo aquí. Después de leer esto, leed el One-Shot de Aran Granger _"Piérdete"_**.

****

**Reto:**

**Personajes: Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson**

**Frases:**

**Ron:_ P-pero...¿q-que estás haciendo?¡ah! ¡Parkinson! ¿d-donde estás tocando?_**

**Pansy: _¿Te importaría hacerlo un poco más despacio? ¡Estás haciéndome daño!_ **

**·················································**

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Ese cretino nunca me hará caso!

Una chica de cabellos negros se sentaba pesadamente en su cama adoselada, quizá demasiado recargada y con muchas florituras, pero teniendo en cuenta el cuarto en el cual se encontraba, no destacaba mucho.

La chica en cuestión, también conocida como Pansy, alias, "la Slytherin buldog", se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Vio cómo su cara reflejaba odio y tristeza. Odio y tristeza por aquel que la menospreciaba, la humillaba y se reía de ella a la menor oportunidad. Se dijo a sí misma que lo intentaría una vez más y si no funcionaba, empezaría a planear la venganza. Después de todo, ya se sabe que una mujer despechada es peligrosa; pero si esa mujer era una Slytherin, pobre de aquél que se cruce en su camino.

**·········**

- ¡Vamos Harry! – gritaba un chico pelirrojo – Cada vez tardas más en cambiarte... ¡Más que Ginny!

- ¡Ya voy! – una voz salió de los vestuarios de Quidditch de chicos de Gryffindor - ¡Maldita sea! – sonó un "pum" "chof" "¡Ay!" y luego – será mejor que vayas subiendo tú al castillo, ya iré yo luego.

El chico se dirigió al castillo sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, si se hubiese fijado un poco, podría haber visto, como a lo lejos, Draco era empujado al lago por una Pansy muy furiosa.

Ron iba mirando atentamente al cielo, pensando que, de no ser porque tenía una montaña inmensa de deberes que hacer para mañana, se hubiese quedado toda la tarde motando en su escoba. Su pie tropezó con algo y como consecuencia, cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó lo más aprisa que pudo por si alguien le había visto, pero por allí no había nadie.

Se agachó y cogió un libro de tapas de cuero negro, sin titulo, sin propietario. Del pesado libro cayó una fotografía, que Ron recogió al instante, y que sin duda le dio ganas de soltar inmediatamente. Malfoy y Parkinson abrazados en la Sala Común de Slytherin. No; más bien era Parkinson la que se abrazaba. Malfoy tenía la misma cara de asco que siempre.

Volvió la vista al libro; un simple libro de pociones, dentro venía el titulo. Se dio cuenta de que era uno de los libros de la Sección Prohibida, uno de los cuales Hermione tenía apuntados en su lista para, cuando el año que viene pudiese entrar en esa parte de la biblioteca, cogerlo y devorarlo como hacía con todos los libros. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Sería una gran sorpresa. Guardó cómo pudo el libro dentro de su túnica y empezó a subir la escalinata de piedra. Cuando llegaba al tercer piso vio cómo alguien salía de detrás del retrato de _Wendelin, la hechicer_a. Era una chica. Una Slytherin. Se dio la vuelta. Pansy Parkinson. Iba apuntando algo en un pergamino. Ron se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía el cabello más enredado que el de la propia Hermione. Su cabeza le gritaba que lo más sensato que podía hacer en esos momentos era seguir subiendo las escaleras; pero su corazón se compadecía de ella. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, cómo queriendo apagar esa vocecita, pero, craso error, pues cuando apartó la mano, el libro que estaba oculto bajo su túnica cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

La chica levantó rápidamente la cabeza mirando con aire de superioridad al chico. En un segundo había desaparecido del corazón de Ron esa punzada de lástima en el corazón. Ahora era cómo encontrarse con otra serpiente cualquiera en una cloaca. Recogió el libro del suelo sin apartar su mirada de la de Pansy, y se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino, pero una mano, fina y blanca, le detuvo.

**·········**

- ¡Draco! ¡Draco, espera!

Pansy corría alrededor del lago, con unos libros debajo del brazo, detrás del rubio, que al sentir a la chica detrás de él, empezó a acelerar el paso. Cuando la chica ya iba a alcanzarle, Draco se paró en seco. La chica chocó contra él y lo único que hizo él fue apartarla con un ademán de indiferencia.

- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora Parkinson? – dijo mientras ponía cara de fastidio.

- Sólo... sólo quería hablar sobre... lo que ocurrió el otro día.

- ¿Qué - pasó - el - otro - día? – replicó acentuando cada una de las palabras.

- Me besaste...

- Oh... lo había olvidado, nos vemos en la cena – a Pansy casi se la caen todos los libros al suelo ¿Sólo la decía eso?

- ¡Draco, espera! Sólo quiero que me respondas a algo más – dijo intentando contener las lágrimas y adoptando una postura muy Slytherin. El chico se dio la vuelta  
aparentemente interesado por la pregunta - ¿Hay alguien más?

- ¿Alguna más? – soltó una sonrisa sarcástica – no, cariño, tú eres la única – y levantando las cejas agregó – Mira Pansy, olvídame, por que no eres ni a la primera ni a la única que he... besado... de hecho ahora mismo me estás entreteniendo y por tú culpa llegaré tarde a la cita con la Gryffindor. Vete a buscarte otro que te soporte.

La chica dejó caer con furia todos sus libros al suelo y se abalanzó contra el rubio, que al quedarse tan sorprendido, con un simple empujón de la chica cayó estrepitosamente al lago. La chica salió corriendo. ¿Conque buscarse a otro eh? Lo haría...

**·········**

- Te llamas Ronald – afirmó la dueña de esa mano que le retenía. El chico se dio la vuelta.

- Exacto, ahora suéltame – respondió él desafiante.

- No puedo – dijo ella coquetamente – tienes algo que es mío.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Ron suspicazmente por el comportamiento de la chica.

- Si – dijo ella divertida – ése libro es mío. Aunque si lo quieres te lo puedo prestar. – Ron alzó una ceja, escéptico – a cambio de un gran favor – "esto ya es más normal" pensó Ron.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- Eres muy mono ¿lo sabías? – dijo ella acariciando su pelo – siempre has atraído mi atención. Ese pelo rojo me vuelve loca.

- P-pero... ¿q-que estás haciendo?¡Ah! ¡Parkinson! ¿d-donde estás tocando? – exclamó el chico muy acalorado. Una de las manos de la chica había bajado peligrosamente por la espalda de Ron y se había introducido por su pantalón.

- ¡Bah! - dijo ella retirándose de Ron – Me habían dicho que los Gryffindor erais muy mojigatos ¡Pero nunca pensé que fuera cierto! La casa de los leones, deberíais ser salvajes e impulsivos ¿no?. Me marcho – dijo ella dándose la vuelta – los de mi casa si que saben satisfacerme.

Eso debió herir gravemente el orgullo del Gryffindor, pues se acercó a la chica por detrás y la detuvo poniéndole una mano en la cintura. La chica sonrió perversamente... esperando. Ron empujó a la chica contra la pared atrapándola entre sus brazos, cosa totalmente inútil... Pansy no se pensaba escapar. La chica se acercó lentamente a la cara de Ron, donde le dio un pequeño lametazo en la comisura de los labios. Después se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa lasciva en la cara. Ron se abalanzó contra la chica pegándola más contra la pared y empezando a devorar su cuello, gesto que Pansy aceptó agradecida levantando su pierna hasta conseguir pegar del todo, el cuerpo de Ron al de ella.

Notó como las manos de él la recorrían de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo; el chico debía conocerse ya todas las curvas de Pansy. En el castillo hacía mucho calor a pesar de estar anocheciendo y Pansy no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentir esa boca junto a la suya, poder saborear esos rojos labios. Ron al parecer la leyó el pensamiento, por que la tomó de la cintura y apoyando totalmente a la chica en la pared empezó morderla los labios, despacio, torturándola. Hasta que claro, Pansy no aguantó más y sorprendió al chico juntando su boca contra la suya. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. Ron cogió el ritmo de la situación, cada vez la besaba más desesperadamente, cómo si fuera su último segundo de vida.

-¿Te importaría hacerlo un poco más despacio? ¡Estás haciéndome daño! – replicó la chica muy bajito... aunque para nada quería ir más despacio, después de todo eso era sólo un entrenamiento.

- Ejem, ejem – replicó una voz fría muy cerca de ellos – esto es intolerable. Deber haber una plaga – Pansy y Ron se separaron haciéndose los avergonzados –,hace unos minutos me he encontrado al Señor Malfoy en una actitud igual de comprometedora con la señorita... Granger. Señor Weasley, informaré a su jefa de casa de la actitud que tienen sus alumnos y bueno... del castigo ya me encargo yo. – Los chicos intentaron poner cara de disgusto – Señorita Parkinson, esta noche a las 12 en mi despacho, cumplirá el castigo con el señor Malfoy. En cuanto a usted – dijo señalando a Ron – a las 12 en el despacho de Filch, usted cumplirá el castigo con Granger. Ahora, delante de mi los dos, la cena está a punto de comenzar.

Cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras, los chicos se miraron de reojo, sonrientes. "Pansy... ¿me dejas el libro?" murmuró Ron. "Claro Weasley, un trato es un trato" respondió ella con una sonrisa "Suerte esta noche con Granger".


End file.
